Ciel, sebastian, Alois, and Claude's daughters
by i'm awesome at singing
Summary: Follow the life of Black butler or Kuroshitsuji peolpe's daughters'. Form Ciel and Sebastian's to Alois and Claude's But what happens when The young Ciel, Sebastian, Claude, and Alois, came and see Their older selfs and their daughters all hanging out? And can the older them, the younger and their daughters' help the younger ones get home?
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day, in 2025 Ciel walked inside his house to see his look a like there doing homework. "Hello sweetly" Ciel said "daddy, where's Everyone at?" The double asks "well sebastion's out, Mey-rin is out with Finnay, and Bard i have no idea" Ciel says and sits down by the double. "Natalie what are you doing?" Ciel askes "Homework" she says slightly annoyed.

"Let me guess Math?" Ciel said nataile nods Ciel helps her and after about an hour, She walks outside saying she'll be back later, she walks around and bumps into someone "sorry" the person said "no it's my fault I'm Natalie Phatomhive you?" She asks "mari trancy" wait Alois Trancy? As in my daddy's Ememy?

wait now i remember Alois trancy is my daddy's bother.. My one of his family marrying someone in my family.

"hey you okay?" Mari sappned me out of my thoughts "yea, i'm fine" i said "would you like to hang out sometime?" she asked me "sure, i'll like that" i said smiling as she walked away

* * *

I walked inside my house. "hello Mari" Claude said to me "Hello Do you know where Dad is?" i asks him, big mistake cause he's my other dad "you mean Alois?" he asks i nod. "he, is at a ball, and i'm not there because he didn't want me to came.." He says okay weird "thank you daddy" i say which he smiles.

"is it okay if i hang out with Natalie Phatomhive?" i ask. the Name Phatomhive threw him off. "Why Phatomhive?" he asks i explain. "yea, i guess that's fine" he finally says I smile that's my way of thank you daddy. I leave

* * *

Donielle and I got in a seat by the Stage We didn't say anything.. We didn't have to

than she walked on the stage Everyone and i mean everyone plus me and Doinelle clapped.

She sung Roar by Katy perry, Brand new you by Mrianda Cosgrove, fireflies by Own city, and Umbrella by Rihanna.

She walked off the stage.

Everyone left.

* * *

_i own nothing but my oc's and the idea of this cames form KuroshitsujiLover22 check her stories out _

_i'm out _


	2. Chapter 2

I walked back to my house seeing both of my dad's, Bard, Finny, and Mey-rin all my the door."What happened" i asked Than i saw an older and a younger dad. "What are you doing here" the younger Ciel asks "well i was going to ask you the same thing" the older and my dad Ciel said, I walked inside my room while they was fighting about that. I turned on some music and sang with it.

This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong  
Who would have guessed it  
I will not leave alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late  
It's never too late

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

No one will ever see  
This side reflected  
And if there's something wrong  
Who would have guessed it  
And I have left alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like  
It's not too late  
It's never too late

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

The world we knew  
Won't come back  
The time we've lost  
Can't get back  
The life we had  
Won't be ours again

This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late (It's never too late)  
It's not too late  
It's never too late

The room began to clean it's self, Than The younger ciel (around 12) , younger Sebastian(no idea), the older Ciel (about 20), and the older Sebastian(still no idea) came in.

They Looked around shocked, there stood, a desk with my coumpter two dressers both filled, a book self with books init and some stuffed animals on top of the bookself and my bed on the ground with a blanket lasyly thrown on it.

I still didn't notise them, So i got out of my seat grabbed my white jacket that had fake blood stains on it, put it on, sat back in my seat.

Grabbed my ipod checked to see if i had mail... none. So i played some more music song along and started spinning in my seat "I see you still like doing that.." the older Ciel said i stuck my tounge out

* * *

I walked into my house saw Both my dads, Hannah, the triplets, and the younger version of my dads. "who are you, and what are you doing here?" The younger Alois asks with a frown "She is Mari Trancy, and this is her house" the older version of Alois says I walk to my room unseen sit on my bed and think. until they came in.

My walls a ugly pink, one dresser but it's one of those big ones half full, a colset, a fan unpulled in, a desk with a coumpter on it and a brush on it, my bed on the floor with two pillows and a red and black blanket on the bed.

I pulled the blanket on me, than my ipod ringed with a text message _nat phatomhive: hey Mari don't know if you remember me, i'm the person you kinda bumped into _i smiled and answered _m Trancy: no i remember you, but how did you get my number? _"who is that?" everyone asks "a friend of mine" i said she answers _ nat Phatomhive: don't you remember you gave it to me before you left _"let me Guess Natalie Phatomhive?" the older Claude says i nod _m trancy: ohh, yea sorry about that something werid just happened at me house. _"Phatomhive?" both Aloises asks i nod _Nat Phatomhive: yea the same,... does it have anything to do with Claude and Alois? _

_m Trancy: yea, why? Nat Phatomhive: well the young Sebastian and Ciel are at my house... _ "What's she saying?" the younger Alois asks "i'd rather not say" i said so the older Claude took my ipod and read the text messages he looked shocked

* * *

sorry if this isn't how you thought i would do this.. but the next Chapter is going to be how the younger Sebastian, younger Ciel, younger Claude, and the younger Alois got to be in the furtrue.

But i have a Question.. Should i keep will's and grell's daughters on this or not?


End file.
